


The Crystal’s Shard

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure time boys, Angst, Battle wounds, Bruises, Chocobros - Freeform, Different Relationships, F/M, Multi, New story since my other one died, Romance, Scars, aka I didn’t like it anymore, hopefully, lots of friendship - Freeform, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: You’ve always had your crystal pendant since day one. It’s slight translucent being combined with its mystical aura made you feel special, and hey, maybe you were. After all, whenever the accessory was properly equipped, it gave you numerous abilities surrounding legendary crystallization magic; something only the royal family of Insomnia is said to obtain. Hopefully, it won’t fall into the wrong hands...But why does your pendant give you these abilities in the first place?





	1. It’s Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> New story, new reader, and hopefully, a new happiness. I had this story one day when I was looking at necklaces on Etsy! So, hey! I acted on it! I’d appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! Let’s get this show on the road my dudes.

It was a warm and beautiful evening with the temperature just right. The Lestallum lights had begun to glow their brightest, illuminating the busy streets. Crowds of people sat at Central Square to enjoy musical entertainment, others rushed to the food market for prime ingredients, and you decided to work your legs and wander. Even the alleyways and other little crevices of Lestallum had people simple enjoying life in little groups, whether it be playing with a deck of cards or telling stories about their memories. The town was practically radiating joy from its people despite recent events back at Insomnia. Instead of throwing themselves into a restless panic, they decided to kick back and enjoy the time they have now before things got really bad. It was respectable to say the least, but you were sure at one point, everyone would act when the time came. 

And because that time wasn’t at this very moment, you decided that a nightly stroll to enjoy the evening air wouldn’t hurt anyone (even with everyone else doing the same thing, but hey, you were on your own). 

You had tied your hair to a simple braid to your back, leaving out little baby hairs here and there (if you had short hair, you’d probably try out that waterfall braid tutorial you found online). The not too cold and not too hot temperature felt amazing; perfect weather for comfort clothes. You wore gray casual high-waisted shorts, a black crop top sweatshirt, some black thigh-high socks and a worn pair of mahogany ankle boots. Your crystal pendant was hooked around your neck, tucked under your shirt per usual. It’s crystalline beauty was typically hidden from common eyes; not that you meant to be possessive of it, but it was precious. 

Your (e/c) orbs glanced around at the various different kinds of people, mostly young adults or children, and you smiled. You knew Lestallum like the back of your hand - you practically grew up surrounded in such a busy place. Nonetheless, it’s cheerful atmosphere and beautiful sights-to-see never got old. Tourists from all over visited year-round which always kept you entertained, to say the least. You’d meet some people, hang out for a couple of days, and wish them farewell in hopes to seeing them again someday.  
Sometimes, you’d make great pen-pals or texting buddies, and others, even face-chat for hours. Your friends list on your cell phone easily exceeded the big one-hundred, too. Everyday, you’d receive snapshots of the mountains or the seas, the desert and the forests upon this land. Or you’d receive many, many letters in the mail and every time you’d write back in hopes that they were safe during their travels. Some would even ask you to visit, try to persuade you to leave your hometown in search of something better with your life - to which you’d happily decline, saying you enjoy the home you’ve grown-up with. 

“Just knowing you’re safe is all that matters!” You’d tell them, always receiving disappointment or understanding. In truth, you were afraid of leaving the familiarity of Lestallum; you’ve never once in your life walked out of its walls (unless the forest right across the ravine counted, but those excursions occurred less than likely). Even so, sometimes, when you were really bored and alone, you’d practice your ability to warp and crystallize a weapon out of thin air.  
It wasn’t common magic to have; in fact, only the royal family of Insomnia is said to weird it (along with those that have the power bestowed upon them). You weren’t one of those lucky people, but you had a secret trick that allowed you to do so. 

Around your neck was your crystal pendant. 

You’ve always had your crystal pendant since day one. It’s slight translucent being combined with its mystical aura made you feel special, and hey, maybe you were. After all, whenever the accessory was properly equipped, it gave you numerous abilities surrounding legendary crystallization magic; something only the royal family of Insomnia is said to obtain!

Just knowing that always made you somewhat hesitant to use its gift. Although the royal family never left Insomnia borders, if by any chance somewhat were to witness you utilizing its magic, you’d panic. But even so, warping from rooftop to rooftop gave your life some fun! You moved around so swiftly within the blink of an eye that nobody really noticed your practice (albeit it was mostly at night to stay safe). You could sometimes “phase” by people, which kind of felt like time slowing down while you would still be moving normally. Or were you moving quickly cause it was a minor warp to the side, like a sidestep to let someone pass you by?  
Okay, so it was confusing. You didn’t have any parents growing up that taught you how to use the pendant. On a sunny afternoon, you were about to walk down a flight of stairs to reach Central Square when an elderly lady below had slipped. There was nobody on the other end to catch her and you were too far up to reach for her arm. On instinct, you had accidentally warped to the bottom of the steps to catch her just in time. You were only eleven at the time, so you could imagine a confused yet ecstatic child wanting to toy with what you thought was “superhero powers”.

_______________________________________

To get by, before discovering your magic, you completed many odd jobs around Lestallum to earn money to afford food, clothes, and even a room at a cheap motel if you were lucky. Nobody really acted on their concerns for a young child working so hard to make a living, but that didn’t mean everyone disliked your presence. Your various bosses would sometimes give you a little extra pay for your optimistic attitude, or saying they’ve been blessed with a helper and not a thief. One of them even offered to teach you during their free time in the mornings and evenings when they weren’t busy maintaining their business. Sure, it wasn’t a legitimate homeschool experience, but you learned a lot more first-hand with one-on-one experience about the world and all it had to offer. 

His name was Mr. Woodward, a kindly old man who was fifty-three at the time and had his own restaurant at the food market. He taught you many things during your childhood besides your typical school subjects. The guy taught you how to play guitar, the types of plants and creatures in the world, the stars in the sky, and gave you morals and hopes to dream about. He filled your childhood with dreams of traveling outside of Lestallum, hunting said creatures of the world, meeting all kinds of people... He gave you so much in such a small amount of time.  
Two years ago, he had finally peacefully passed after getting ill from overworking himself with his job. Mr. Woodward was known for being stubborn and insisted he could continue cooking and serving all of his customers on his own. But his body eventually gave out despite the goodness in him. 

The last thing he ever taught you was how to wield a weapon. 

“The world is a horrendous place,” he’d say. “Even one step in the wrong direction could cost you your life.” He’d explain. Mr. Woodward had given you one of his own weapons from when he was a young adult; a scythe, before he passed. When you were old enough, he’d train your young self into being worthy of the weapon; those long nights of exercise and hard work really paid off for your future self. With the knowledge of your crystallization magic, you were able to stow away the weapon in a magic storage box (that’s what you called it, anyway) to keep it safe and sound. To you, it seemed as though it was more of a memento than a weapon that would be used. 

Even today, two years later, you’d visit his grave almost monthly to pray and thank him. He practically raised you into the young woman you were today.

...

Don’t cry this time, (Y/N). 

Now, at the prime age of twenty-one, your journey to adulthood landed the town of Lestallum to adore your presence. You still completed odd jobs for your friends, you continuously pay for rooms at the motel (a nicer one called the Leville!), but this time, you participated in yearly celebrations at Central Square. With your hard-earned acoustic guitar you had managed to buy from the internet, the townspeople would sit back and enjoy your songs as they danced and laughed along with the joyous occasions. 

Basically, life was kinda perfect for you. Almost too perfect. You had the laid back, not a care in the world kind of life whilst being stuck in your birth place. 

Oh, but not until you ran into them.


	2. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliché moments and handsome boys are to be expected in this chapter. I'm not apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll say this now - the first few chapters are going to be pretty slow (Apologies!). I'm just kinda building it up for what's eventually gonna happen, so sorry that interaction and plot are gonna be kinda dragging. But!! I got this! Chapter three is already in the works!  
> I'm writing on pure determination at the moment so comments and the like are appreciated! I wanna know if people are actually interested so far or if it's only me, lmao.

Unbeknownst to you, your legs carried you in a large circle around Lestallum, only to arrive back at where you started; Central Square. There, your eyes wandered around the large area of citizens, witnessing the people laugh and sing to their heart’s content. One of the many pros of growing up in Lestallum was how rare the days were when people woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Nobody really had a reason to be sour to anyone else; you had everything you’d ever need to live in such a thriving town. The entertainment never grew weary, the special dishes and foods were to die for, and the onslaught of tourists from around the world was just another chance to make new friends.  
   You eyeballed the crowd, scanning for anyone you may recognize to socialize with. Of course, you practically knew almost everybody in Lestallum, but most people your age left the town the moment they were old enough. You inferred that they took hold of their dreams to finally leave the town; as far as you knew, Lestallum can be pretty small once you’ve memorized its many nooks and crannies. And it’s not as if you were against the idea of leaving, the perfect time just never came. Sure, you were hesitant to leave bluntly out of fear of the unknown, but not knowing is what made people want to leave in the first place. They just had to know what was on the other side of the ravine or where the never-ending concrete road leads too.  
     
   From what Mr. Woodward taught you, the world was crawling with all sorts of bad people and hostile creatures. There could be gangs that would rob you of your belongings, or wild animals three times your height, and if you got really unlucky; daemons spawning in the dead of night that would kill you in one blow. Your skills in combat were not polished enough to go against anything or anyone so dangerous; the best you had was a decent amount of self-defense and wit to scrape by. But the worst, worst case scenario, though- Imperials.  
   You were no stranger to what was happening in the world, even if you’ve never experienced it first hand. The internet held many news outlets, or in another case, the newspapers. You were well aware at the downfall of Insomnia, how the King had died valiantly in battle against the Imperial army. The peace treaty was a load of crap- anyone smart enough could tell you that, but the king went along with it anyways. Because of Insomnia’s defeat, Imperial soldiers and fleets of Dreadnoughts were reported to be seen all over the land. That was another reason to fear to leave the town- they never went inside any crowded establishments, always straying far into the forests or deserts.

But enough of that, it was Friday night! The weekend gave you stress-free days off from your life of odd jobs to party hard (yeah, right) and relax!

Without further ado, you found someone you knew and smiled, beginning to scramble yourself down the steps. Halfway down, though, your feet got a little tangled up, resulting in slipping off one of the steps to meet your doom.

Ah, how nice life was. It was nice while it lasted...

Just kidding.

As time seemed to be stuck in slow-motion, your voice refusing to let out a shout for help, an arm had snaked around your waist to catch you before stumbling down into oblivion. As you were about to absent-mindedly phase to save yourself, you gasped at the sudden contact and shot upwards, noticing your face was only mere inches away from a stranger’s. The male holding you close gasped for air, his cerulean orbs staring deeply into your own.  
He pulled you up back on your feet, retracting his arm quickly to scratch the back of his neck; a sign that he was definitely embarrassed. You were just as much, though; you straightened yourself up, offering the guy a shy smile.  
      
    “Well, that gave me a scare.” You admitted, now getting a good look at the stranger who had saved your life.

    “Uh, yeah. Me too.” He replied. The man in front of you, upon closer inspection, was quite handsome, to your surprise. He was clad in black; black cargo shorts, knee-high combat boots with crimson soles underneath. His shirt was more or less a dark gray with black decorative skulls and had a black jacket tied around his waist.  
      
    “Sorry about that! I guess I’m kind of a klutz tonight.” You apologized quickly, pulling a hand out for him to shake. “I’m (Y/N). Thanks for helping me.”

    “It was no problem.” He reciprocated, shaking your hand with a firm grip. “I’m uh, Noctis.” He greeted, albeit somewhat hesitantly. You furrowed your brow in slight confusion, but decided you could let it slide.

    “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Noctis. Are you, maybe, a tourist?” You questioned with a giddy smile. “I grew up in Lestallum, so I practically know everyone here, and you are an unfamiliar face.”

    Noctis placed a hand on his hip, nodding in reply. “Something like that.”

    “Well!” You clasped your hands together. “If you ever need any help finding your way around, I’m your go-to tour guide. I have this place memorized like the back of my hand.”

    The male thought to himself for a moment about your offer. He was on his way back to the Leville, but the town’s nightlife was much more crowded and different than he had anticipated it to be. Noctis requested some time alone from his friends are hung out by the Regalia to relax, but sooner than later, the Lestallum nightlife was swamped with people. So he complied.  
    “That would be helpful, yeah. Sorry about that.” He then pulled out his cellular device, punched in a few text messages, and slipped it back inside his back pocket. “You know where the Leville is, I assume?”

    You nodded eagerly. “Yep! Most tourists like to stay there since the rooms are so spacious and clean; plus, it’s near by. Just follow me!”

    And that’s how you got an attractive male who looked to be around your age to follow you. As you lead him down one of Lestallum’s many alleyways, you attempted to make conversation with him. His answers were kind of short, but he never complained, so your habit to chat away about your hometown came easily. Interested in this new person, though, you may or may not have taken the longer, scenic route to get to his destination.  
    Eventually, you got Noctis to open up a bit more with some coaxing, and he was a great listener, after all! He listened to your long rants and random facts about Lestallum. He never strayed too far from your side, either, which you really appreciated. It seemed as though he at least somewhat liked your company (If not, tolerated it). Noctis let you indulge him about the wonders of your hometown, which in turn, he’d tell you little details about his own (they weren’t very specific, but it meant more than enough that he was trying).

_______________________________________

    After around maybe a thirty-minute walk that should have only taken ten, you brought Noctis to his desired location.

    “Sorry it took so long! I kind of enjoyed telling you about this place, and I guess I accidentally took you on a tour rather than to your lodgings...” You began to apologize, offering a sheepish smile. He only shook his fine with a little smile of his own.

    “Don’t worry about it. My friend Iris already showed me the little things, but your little tour wasn’t so bad.” He admitted. 

Just then, a figure ran up from behind and practically toppled him over. It was a blonde male around your age; he had freckles decorating his cheeks and ocean-blue eyes. His outfit was a whole collection of various patterns ranging from cheetah to plaid, which would usually clash, but the way he had it put together was, well… stylish. From your first impression, it seemed to compliment him nicely.

    “Hey, Noct, buddy! Where have ya been?” The new stranger had exclaimed rather cheerily, his voice booming throughout the area. Even his voice had a hint of giddiness to it, further proving your point from earlier. You found it necessary to twiddle your fingers behind your back all of a sudden.

    Two other figures exited the Leville clad in dark clothing, following the blonde boy up to Noctis. One with a pair of glasses, mature and stoic looking, promptly made his way to you. The other, practically shirtless, stupidly tall, and had biceps to die for, stopped in his tracks right beside Noctis.

    “I noticed you’ve brought a lady with you.” The fancy-pantsy one had pointed out ever so bluntly.

    “Yeah, who’s the girl? Got yourself a date?” Mr. Muscles added with a chuckle.

    “No! No, no; not at all! I was just helping him get back to the Leville.” You shook your head feverishly to berid the pink staining your cheeks.

    “Ah, how kind of you. Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Miss…?” Specs had begun, bowing before you in respect.

    You stammered from the kind gesture. “It’s (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N). It’s nice to meet Noctis’ friends.”

    “Ignis Scientia, pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss (Y/N). This is Prompto Argentum and-”

    “Gladiolus Amicitia. Glad to see Noct here making pals for once; s’not really the social butterfly.” Gladiolus intervened, placing a hand upon his hip. All four had warmly smiled in your direction, making your stomach flip upside down.

    “Well, nice to meet you, Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis. What brings you guys to Lestallum? I know the Disc of Cauthess or the power plant are pretty interesting tourist locations; they usually bring the people here.” You commented in reply.  
    As they were about to indulge you, the ground began to aggressively quake below you. As you gasped, the earth quivered and bellowed, the five of you ducking to the ground for protection. Gladiolus had his arms around just about everybody, shielding the group in case any debri were to fall from any buildings. Thankfully, it seemed the sudden quake was only a mere tremor, the vibrations of the earth quickly leaving the vicinity.  
      
The five of you managed to back up to your feet with no worries. You let out a breath of air you didn’t realize you were holding, relieved that it wasn’t too bad. Lestallum had been suffering from random tremors for the past couple of weeks, and most civilians didn’t know why, including you. Leaving the area was practically the talk of the town; what if a major earthquake were to occur? Buildings would inevitably collapse and people would be endangered if they stayed to be a part of the natural disaster. But it wasn’t as if you had any vehicle to leave by (or money for that matter).  
    “Another one?” Gladiolus commented, a bit irked at the situation.

    “They’ve been pretty frequent lately, but I’m not sure why. All I know is that it has to do with the Disc of Cauthess,” You began to explain, noticing everyone directing their attention to you. “It is said that Titan, one of the Astrals, has been holding the meteor since ancient times, so he’s the one causing the tremors all throughout the region.” You exclaimed, but sighed in disappointment soon afterwards.  
    “Now, the Niflheim empire has the entrance to the Disc closed off, so nobody can even get near it. You’d have to gain access through someone with connections I guess. Or, you know- teleport in there.” You giggled at your own comment, earning a scoff from Noctis and his friends.

    “You believe teleporting is possible?” Ignis questioned.

    “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

    “Just curious. I’m sure we’ll find another way in.”

    “You actually plan to go there? Even with Niflheim blocking every entrance there could be? You could get killed!”

    “Of course.”

    “Wait, another way in? Are you saying you guys can teleport?”

    “Not in the slightest, miss (Y/N). Nonetheless, thank you for escorting our friend back to the Leville. Your kindness is greatly appreciated.”

    “Yeah! Maybe we can hang out before we go to the Disc!” Prompto eagerly jumped in the conversation. “Since we’ll be staying at the Leville, you know where we’ll be!”  
    You twiddled your fingers behind your back, nodding your head in reply. In truth, you were going to be staying at the Leville that night as well. The bedding there was much more comfortable than any other hotel’s in Lestallum by far. With the extra jobs you’ve been taking up as of late, you had saved up enough gil, so you promptly began to stride toward the Leville’s front entrance.

    “How surprising; I’m crashing here, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at my tumblr @briqhtskye and come yell at me or somethin. Comments and criticism are welcome! Suggest me things (especially about the reader's personality and the boys) cause I don't want things super ooc but I'm also going off of my own interpretation. But whatevs! I hope you enjoy! <3


	3. Battle Scars and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some super cheesy moments along with some weird and crazy magic stuff. Reader has a lot of explaining to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer then the other two since I couldn't find a good point to stop, so cliffhangers are a thing. Oof.  
> Also, I know I have a formal way of writing so I can see how the story might be super slow and boring but things happen in this! I promise you!

It was during the next day when shit hit the fan. 

The boys were gone by the time you woke up, showered, and questioned the receptionist if they were still in their rooms. They had left the Leville fairly early, around seven in the morning, and it had already reached one o’clock in the afternoon. You hadn’t meant to sleep in so late, but your legs were mighty exhausted from running around all the time for a living. Despite the missed opportunity to hang out, there was plenty of time to hang out some other time when they returned. With that positive outlook, you exited the Leville to grab something to eat.  
Now that you realize it, though; they were likely on their way to the Disc of Cauthess. You let out a groan at their actions; Niflheim had the Disc closed off to everyone. Unless they were a group of special people (which you wouldn’t be too surprised at; the aura they emitted wasn’t a normal one), you doubted they’d be able to get in.

“Oh Six…” You mumbled to yourself, feeling suddenly concerned for their safety.

Were they thinking of sneaking inside? Or maybe they were stupid enough to fight their way through the Imperials?! You clasped your hands to your cheeks; you were only making yourself flustered over nothing! Nobody in their right mind would do something so dangerous for the sake of being a tourist!  
You huffed, now speed-walking towards your destination. Your mind needed a break, and your ever-going onslaught of work was the perfect opportunity to calm down. Noctis and the others would be smart about it; you believed them. They were an odd bunch, but kind, nonetheless.

_______________________________________

You had finished delivering the local newspaper to your usual lot of people, received your generous pay from Ms. Irelia (who was a kindly old woman living with her four feline friends, one of your favorite people to work for), and sat upon the rooftop of the Leville. You tapped away on your cell phone, idly scrolling through unanswered text messages, emails, and various articles on the latest news.  
Insomnia was still devastated and in dire need of attention; the city was desperate for reconstruction. Millions of Insomnian citizens were still trapped inside the Crown City, forced to be under control of the Niflheim Empire. Those that are able to cross the border under (barely) safe circumstances are lucky, but even then, escaping wasn’t simple.  
Reading the many headlines each news outlet provided was almost heart-wrenching; people were being killed for trying to exit Insomnia if caught. So many were stuck within Insomnia’s borders…

You shoved your cell phone inside your pocket and fell backwards to meet face-to-face with the bluest of skies. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, letting you to welcome the warmth the the sun’s rays provided. Besides the recent tragedy of the world and the boys clad in black doing their own thing, the day was calm and well-deserved.

That is, until the shaking occurred.

The slight rumble reverberated upon the rooftop wasn’t enough to rouse you from your comfortable position. It was when the shaking went from a one to a ten in a split second that really got you up and concerned. The earth shook feverishly, the shrieks of horror echoing throughout Lestallum. Gasping, you mentally cursed to yourself as everyone around below ducked to their knees for safety. In the limelight, the pendant tucked underneath your plain white tee began to glow, which typically occurred when you utilized its magic. What was unusual was that you were pretty sure you hadn’t been using it in that moment.  
You gasped as the crystal (still intact around your neck, thankfully) began to levitate, it’s glow growing more radiant by the second. In that moment, it was just you and the pendant; all signs of other life seemed to have disappeared, or the entire town of Lestallum, for that matter. It was all replaced with this mix of green and blue hues, and a giant crystal three two times your height to manifest out of thin air in front of you. The large crystal began to radiate its own light, just as much as your own pendant seemed to be doing, almost as if they were communicating? You reached out a hand to the large crystal, inching close to absent-mindedly grasp it when the new atmosphere suddenly dropped.

You were taken aback to reality when a deafening roar resonated throughout the region. As you managed to step up to your feet, the rumbling lessening, the Disc of Cauthess was definitely the cause. From a distance, your (E/C) orbs found the Disc. From what you could make out from it’s many mushroom clouds, there was obviously a huge fight going on- and- was that the meteor moving? What’s with the huge ruckus?  
Immediately, you checked your phone; people on the road had already posted photos and videos about the clash of “The Raging Titan”. You scrunched your eyebrows together, a hand pinching the bridge of your nose in annoyance (but mostly concern). Letting out a heavy sigh, your eyes looked to the sky above suddenly decorated with rainclouds. Since when did they come out…?

But more importantly, what were they doing?

_______________________________________

“As important as it is that we find these runestones, I’d rather not take the risk of our depleting supply of curatives,” Ignis proposed, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. The gang had made their way to the Wiz Chocobo Outpost after their stressful day of fighting Titan at the Disc. Without their precious vehicle, the Regalia, they were undeniably forced to go everywhere by foot or by chocobo (if they could afford it). Even if collecting the runestones to receive Ramuh’s “blessing” were important, staying alive was at the top of the list.

“So, we make our way back to Lestallum? That’s a pretty far walk, considering this weather.” Gladiolus added. “We could just crash at the caravan.”

Prompto, unbeknownst to the group, had begun running up to them from the direction of Wiz, the outpost’s owner.  
“Yeah, I already tried that. Someone beat us to it.” The blonde begrudgingly confessed, slipping off his coat to tie it around his waist. A little downpour never hurt anyone, but having to walk around without the car would be somewhat of a pain.

“So, we march up to Lestallum, buy what we can, sleep over, say goodbye to my sister, and come right back here.” Gladiolus explained the plan. The three then looked back to Noctis. “What do you think, Noct?”

The Prince scratched the back of his said before nodding in response. In truth, he was exhausted; sore all over his body, scratches and burns plastered about his skin. He’d like nothing more than to get everybody some sleep before embarking once again on their journey without the Regalia to take them places. Although they wouldn’t admit it, Noctis knew that even his friends were hiding their own injuries, or, more or less, refusing to voice their concerns. You could say that Ignis’ proposal was a hidden plea for a night’s rest which everyone had earned.  
Besides, the thunderstorm (most likely a hint from Ramuh himself) would only get them sick. Stocking up on supplies and getting some rest would be the best course of action.

“Yeah. Let’s rent some chocobo’s and make our way back to the Leville.”

_______________________________________

You sat by your lonesome upon the steps in front of the Leville, a cup of hot cocoa placed in your hands (kudos to the kind receptionist) after being attacked by the sudden downpour of rain. You had to carefully make your way back to ground level without slipping (and thank goodness you didn’t) and run back into your hotel room to shower. After your shower, you equipped yourself with a fresh new pair of clothing and sipped your hot cocoa with ease. Some of the stress that had etched their way into your bones seemed to have faded away, along with the sudden trance you were pulled into during the tremor.  
Now, you were dressed in a ripped, navy blue t-shirt lazily tucked into your black jeans, looped around with a belt, and matched together with your usual black kicks. Now that it was practically showering, there was no other way to continue about your normal routine of odd jobs, but you knew they’d understand.

Letting out a heavy sigh,you set down your drink before you laid your back against the concrete top step of the Leville’s entrance and tapped away on your phone out of boredom. You were so easily mesmerized by the flashing colors and slaying of monsters already that you hadn’t noticed a familiar group of four making their way towards you.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Prompto’s voice boomed out suddenly. You turned your head to the side and met with four men, clad in black, and dreadfully drenched to the bone. You gasped, sitting upwards and struggling to get to your feet. On closer inspection, you could make out multiple minor wounds decorating the four boys. Cuts all over their arms, purple splotches of bruised skin scattered about, dried patches of blood staining their clothes… Were those burn marks on their bodies?

“Oh, Six! What on earth happened to you guys?! Don’t tell me you actually went to the Disc, did you?!” You fretted instantly, your hands frantically moving to help the four inside.

“Apologies, (Y/N), but I am afraid we have. It was absolutely essential that we did.” Ignis was the first to admit it as he attempted to clean his glasses. On the other hand, you quickly asked the receptionist for towels as the four attempted to wring out their hair.

Minutes later, you had a large stack of towels placed within your hands to the point where you couldn’t really see much. With a hasty thanks, you spun around to face the four.  
“Here, guys!” You drew the attention to yourself. Gladiolus marched right up to your smaller figure and passed out the warm towels to himself and his friends.

“Thanks (Y/N), but why all the trouble for us?” The muscular male cautioned suddenly, almost as if he was testing you for an answer. Well, realistically, you had only met the bunch just the other day, and not many folks would push themselves into another person’s life so abruptly. Your conversation with Noctis made it seem like they were just another crew of travelers that explored the realm, but their actions and clothing screamed otherwise.

“Well, Mr. Gladiolus, would you ignore your newly-made acquaintances if they were drenched in rain with wounds plastered about their bodies?” You retaliated with a warm smile. “I don’t mean to butt in where it’s none of my business, but you guys need medical attention. Up in my room, I have plenty of medical supplies to help you guys get patched up, if you’ll let me.” You stressed. Just looking at them was almost a pain; you wanted to wash their clothes and have them healthy again. The stained blood was what probably prompted you to be so motherly at a time like that.

“She has you there, Gladio. Let’s go!” Prompto chuckled before cheering. “Lead the way, (Y/N)!”

“It would be my pleasure, Prompto. Now, if you guys’ll follow me…”

_______________________________________

It took a couple of hours, but you were just about finished with your handiwork! The last thing you had to do was take a look at Noctis’ back and he was free to go.  
During that time period, though, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus had taken it upon themselves to visit Gladiolus’ sister Iris who happened to be on the floor below you. In your hotel room, you had raven-haired male sit on the edge of your bed while you began to crawl up to sit behind him.

“Sorry it took awhile, I had to clean some of the tools off and restock my medkit.” You apologized sheepishly, getting yourself comfortable before reopening your medkit for the fourth time that day.

“It’s all good. Just can’t wait for some food.” He replied smoothly.

“But of course! Now, to make this quick and easy, you’ll have to take off your shirt, pretty boy.” You attempted to joke with him to make the atmosphere more lighthearted than it was before. The male began to grumble incoherently, hesitantly removing his shirt over his head. With his back now fully revealed and bare to your eyes only, you held your breath. Sure, the other three had to remove jackets or roll up their sleeves, but when it’s the full thing, well… You’d be lying if you said you weren’t anxious about it.  
Along with the fresh new wounds he had obtained from his battle at the Disc, Noctis had faded scars to go along with it. Most were old, some were new, and with the help of your medical skills, there would be no more to be added. With a huge intake of air, you took some herbs, mixed it with a potion or few, stirring up a concoction to spread upon his wounds.  
After you warned him it would be cold (and it would sting), you had a wet rag to lightly wipe away at the grime all across his back. The moment you placed the cold cloth against his skin, you could heard his breath hitch for just a moment, his body suddenly gone stiff. You flinched back in concern, unsure if he was really okay with it. You thought it over before choosing your words wisely.

“Do you...want me to get someone else?” You offered softly.

Noctis perked up that at. “What? Why?” He retaliated with another question.

“I mean- am I making you uncomfortable? I know we’re not exactly close, but-”

“It’s not you.” Noctis suddenly intervened. You could see his shoulders slump ever so slightly. You frowned at that. “I know the scars can be unsettling.”

“Noctis, I’m used to seeing people with scars, how do you think I learned about healing remedies? If it makes you feel any better, I have one of my own on my back, too.” You assured him as best as you could with a smile. “But don’t worry Noctis! I’ll be gentle~.” You cooed in a high-pitched voice, earning both of you some chuckles.  
“In all seriousness though, I’ll try to be careful, but I’d be lying if I said it wouldn’t hurt a bit.” You warned him, lightly placing the wet rag against his skin once more with ease.

“It’s all good. I’m used to it.”

With that reassuring comment, you began to clean his back with utmost caution. Some areas were fine with a little scrubbing, but other were highly more sensitive, taking it one dab at a time to not hurt the guy too much. Scrubbing the indigo-hued bruises weren’t fun (just looking at them gave you goosebumps), but cleaning the open cuts and burns were literal hell, for both him and for you. Eventually, you both made it through, and from then on, you placed the rag to your side whilst getting your medicinal mixture ready to apply to his wounds along with a few rolls of gauze.  
“It might feel kinda slimy and cold, but we’re almost done.” You exclaimed, repositioning yourself so that you sat up on your knees for a better angle.  
You scooped a small handful of the remedy and placed it all around the most severe areas that needed immediate attention. The bruises would heal on their own, but to prevent as much scarring as possible, the burns and cuts required it. Especially since the four had just navigated through the downpour, an infection or a fever was highly possible (and risking that would only make you feel guilty if either occurred).

It definitely took some time to get everything spread across evenly without making a mess. Everything was evenly applicated and the gauze was firmly set in place (thank goodness) and Noctis finally got to put on his shirt, although a bit clumsily. He let out a grunt of pain, now realizing just how sore and heavy his body felt. His muscles were practically pleading for a break of hunting monsters or continuing his quest. He now stood beside the bed near the exit, making sure he had all of his belongings before meeting his friends.  
You, on the other hand, sat against the edge of the bed, clicking the medkit so that it was safely locked. You then fluffed out your hair, playing with it for a moment when you notice your crystal pendant dip out and into the open.

“Pesky little thing…” You mumbled, stuffing the pendant back inside your top. Noctis then walked over, causing you to stand up and give him a grin.

“So, you’re gonna go see Iris and them?” You asked, although already knowing the answer.

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, she just messaged me. Everyone’s going to be downstairs at the front entrance if you wanna come.” He offered unexpectedly, to your surprise. “I think Gladio even said she wanted to meet you for, “Saving her reckless brother,” but it’s up to you.” He shrugged lazily, spinning around to leave.

“Sure!” You chirped in reply, already walking around the taller male to beat him to the door. You stuck out your tongue in a playful gesture, leaving the room with Noctis following from behind.

_______________________________________

You were stepping down the staircase that lead to the main entrance of the Leville, already seeing the other three and a girl come into view. You paused in your tracks, taking a moment to wave to everyone.  
“Hey guys! I’m glad to see everyone’s able to walk on their own two feet.” You beamed with a clasp of your hands together. Noctis, a few steps in front of you now, waved as well with a small grin.

“I’m glad you can walk as well, Noct.” Ignis commented before aiming his attention towards you. “We are indebted to you and your kind services, (Y/N).” Ignis then bowed his head in respect. You scoffed at that, shaking your head.

“Anyone would have done it.” You reminded him. The four were gradually getting used to your presence.

“No, really! These guys are always getting into fights with wild animals or people. Someone’s gotta look out for them.” A female voice made itself present. You hadn’t noticed her before, but beside Gladiolus stood a short figure; Iris, you assumed. She had short, black hair with blue eyes and wore a cheerful grin on her lips. “It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N). I’m Iris, the better sibling compared to him.” She introduced, pointing a thumb towards Gladiolus with a snicker.  
You and Noctis began to descend the staircase once more before a horribly crude passerby practically shoved himself against Noctis, trying to get by up the stairs. Noctis, to his misfortune, lost his footing and fell backwards.

You could already see yourself in his footsteps when he had rushed to your side from falling the other day.

Without thinking about the consequences, a sudden surge of power coursed throughout your body, the crystallization magic imbued within your pendant radiating from beneath your shirt. You rushed forward to catch Noctis at full speed, only to notice a streak of blue emitting from the male from the corner of your eye. Before you could process what was happening, you and Noctis had simultaneously phased towards each other. Instead of the impact of head clunking against another, what you felt then and there was unreal.  
A bright flash from your pendant engulfed your entire being as you desperately attempted to cover your eyes. The sudden burst of magic poured itself into the air around you, jolts of lightning prickling atop your skin. The feeling didn’t hurt you, no, but it felt like little crystals nibbling at your body. From your position, you could barely hear Ignis commanding the others to assist in fixing the situation. A shout from Iris, some mild curses coming from Gladiolus, and Prompto frantically questioning what the hell was going on.   
You couldn’t see anything but blurry crystals and a never-ending void of white. Your body couldn’t reach or touch anything. The crystal pendant clasped around your neck, now revealing itself, was hovering itself in front of you, taking your body with it, apparently.

Before it could continue further, a rush of reality was able to break through the wave of magic that bursted forth. You were in the middle of the ground floor in the air, with Noctis floating beside you when you could finally see again. Then, without any warning, your bodies fell from the air.

“Shit!” You heard Gladiolus curse aloud, opening up his arms as you collided yourself within them. Noctis was caught by Ignis and Prompto (teamwork, kids), exhausting an annoyed groan of pain.

“Oof!” You yelped, the feeling of having muscular arms catch you from the sky wasn’t a feeling you were used to. Looking up, your (E/C) orbs met with Gladiolus’ gaze, a rush of heat melting inside of your cheeks.

Noctis and yourself were placed in the cushioned seats placed by the front entrance away from the receptionist (who was thankfully on break when everything occurred). You grasped your head in your hands, leaning over your knees with a groan. Why did everything have to suddenly mess up? How could you be so reckless to phase in front of them and cause some sonic wave of magic that could’ve killed you? You let out a sigh, feeling everyone’s attention staring daggers to stab at your soul.

“I can explain…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! Find me @briqhtskye on Tumblr to yell at me! The next chapter will be out in the time span of two weeks! Stay tuned for more stuff!


	4. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to go on an adventure. Your first assignment: Retrieving the Regalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400! Hits! <3 Thank you so much, guys! I'm glad things are gradually growing! Let's get to 500!

You told them everything that you could (which wasn’t a lot of information to go by). Just after speaking a couple of sentences, you stopped (and was finished with your explanation) and received curious stares from them; you’d guess they expected the story of your life. Their eyes urged you to continue, but you simply shrugged with a bewildered expression- there was nothing more to say!  
Thankfully, they took the memo and began what felt like an interrogation; like you were some serial killer and they were the police looking for answers that you, unfortunately, did not have.

“So the crystal pendant around your neck just magically gives you these abilities?” Prompto asked you calmly. There wasn’t any hint of harshness or annoyance in his voice; he just sounded generally curious about your strange self.

“As lame as it sounds, yes, but I don’t know why.” You confirmed. The others weren’t completely satisfied with your answer. You huffed in irritation. You didn’t enjoy feeling like you couldn’t be trusted.  
“Look, I don’t know where it came from, okay? I’ve had this necklace for as long as I can remember. I have no idea why it gives me this crystallization magic, but I never questioned it too much.”

“Why not?” Noctis perked up, sitting in the cushioned seat across from you. You could only offer another shrug.

“What explanation was I supposed to come up with?” You began, your expression turning somber and unamused. “I never had parents here. I grew up scurrying about these streets, completing odd jobs for anyone I could convince to pay me. Maybe I was too focused on trying to survive then to worry about a necklace.” Letting out a heavy sigh, you laid your back against the soft cushion.  
“Besides, why is it such a big deal? I’ve managed to hide this from everyone my entire life, and then this happens…”

“I’ll reveal my thoughts about this, but first, I do believe we owe you an explanation since the situation requests it.” Ignis piped in. The male fixed his glasses before placing a hand on his hip, fixing his glasses with the other. “I am surprised, however, that you hadn’t recognized Noctis’ name, even if you’ve been in Lestallum your entire life.”

“Uh, what’re you getting at?”

“(Y/N), I’ll make my explanation short and simple. This, here, is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne in Insomnia’s Crown City. From what I have witnessed, you both had warped into each other by accident and caused an unnatural phenomenon of magic; specifically, magic that only the royal family line should possess.” The spectacled male had thoroughly explained.

Everyone, including yourself, had gone silent. Your mind was going a million miles an hour to comprehend what Ignis had just shared. Noctis was the Prince of Insomnia? How were you supposed to feel about that? Freak out that you had just met the prince of Insomnia, or freak out because he was the prince of Insomnia and you had treated him like a normal guy since the moment you met him? You pondered about that, though; he hadn’t said anything before. Not only did he act shy, aloof, and somewhat socially awkward, but from your perspective, you would’ve thought he was a normal guy forever until now.  
Oh Six, you had shared everything to that guy! You ranted on about Lestallum’s lifestyle and acted like a huge dork!

“So, if Noctis is the Prince of Insomnia, then what does that make you guys? Personal bodyguards?” You asked out of curiosity. They acted all too casual towards royalty if they were just normal security guys, but you were interested nonetheless.

“Something like that! We’re members of the Crowns Guard, Noct’s personal knights in shining armor~” Prompto cooed, earning a pump to the shoulder from the prince himself.

“More specifically, I am Noct’s Royal Advisor, Gladio is the prince’s Shield, and Prompto is a dear friend and teammate.” Ignis gave a more thorough explanation as you nodded in response. Those guys were on a totally different level then from what you’d expected.

“Okay, that sounds pretty neat! This must mean you guys are on your way to Altissia for the wedding with Lady Lunafreya, huh? Haha, well! As much as I’d like to hang and talk more, I should really be getting to one of my jobs right now,” you fretted, wanting to be left off of the hook. “Mr. Heidrik would hate it if I didn’t go in tonight!”

The atmosphere changed considerably, fear rumbling within your belly. As nice as they were, you were panicking at that moment. Something in the air told you to escape; but an ominous feeling in your heart said that they wouldn’t let you. Fumbling with your pockets, you stand to your feet and gather yourself, offering them a fake smile before spinning on your heels to exit the Leville. The door was literally within your grasp; you were about to push it open and book-it when a hand clamped itself around your arm, refusing to let you leave.

“You have the royal family’s magic; I can’t just ignore that. I suggest you hand that pendant of yours over or you’re coming with us.”

_______________________________________

And that was how you ended up on a leash; following the four to the gas station to purchase a surplus of curatives (with some handy umbrellas to block out the rain, provided by Iris from the receptionist). Noctis and Ignis were up front at the cash register, Gladiolus was at the back of the store absentmindedly browsing, and they put Prompto on dog duty. You and Prompto relaxed by the front entrance outside, sitting against the wall under the looming rooftop overhead.  
You huffed. After Gladio had taken your arm, you rejected his idea profusely; that pendant was more important to you than your own life! He practically trapped you into coming with him and his gang! You muttered incoherent swears under your breath, ignoring the blonde’s attempts to console you.

“Hey, I mean- at least we get to hang out like I said so before, right?” He exclaimed with a bright grin. “We get to explore the land together! That must be at least an exciting idea for you, right?”

You peered your gaze to his ocean-blue eyes, still frowning.  
“I get you’re trying to make me feel better, but getting dragged away from my hometown of forever by a bunch of dudes that I barely even know isn’t exactly appealing.”

Prompto thought for a moment, his orbs staring up to the sky. An expression of melancholy formed upon his face, a soft kind of sadness leaving his gaze.  
“I know it seems hard, but this could be a good change for you. I’m no prodigy when compared to Gladio or Iggy; they were connected to Noct from the start. I had to work my ass off to get to where I am today,” Prompto began solemnly. “We all left together that day to get to Altissia, but with the sudden war Niflheim had started, things aren’t going so smoothly. Before the peace treaty- the marriage- all we really did was go about the Citadel, repeating our normal routine everyday. Everyday was always a new day, and yet, it all felt the same. It was growing kinda boring. You’d think being an important asset to the royal family would be a wild ride everyday, right?”

The blonde sat himself up, directing his gaze towards you once again. He offered another smile; one more subtle and tender, and the change in mood told you that this conversation was quite suddenly intimate. Judging from your first opinion of him, the wild and joyful Prompto could be quite soft when he had to be.

“I guess what I’m getting at is that the hardest changes can be one of the best experiences to ever happen in your life- or, something like that, I guess, heh. You can trust us to protect you, and-”

“I appreciate the effort, Prom.” You cut him off suddenly, holding your knees close together as your buried your head in between. “ I know you’re right. I’ve wanted to leave Lestallum for so long, but I know absolutely nothing but what’s given to me in history books. I mean, I kind of know how to fight? I’ve never fought any beasts in the wild, though.”  
You admit it; you’ve somewhat sheltered yourself. Lestallum offered everything you’d ever need, giving you no reason to have to leave. Independently growing up with no family or guardian figure gave you full reign of your freedom and your decisions. Fortunately, you could say you were proud of yourself for going along the path of being a ‘good’ kid, but even you strayed every once in awhile and made negative decisions. From your perspective, that was just life.

“Oh! Does that mean you can summon your weapon like Noct and us?” Prompto chirped in curiosity.  
At that moment, the other three males exited the store, gil well spent on various curatives and other status-repelling concoctions. You eyed their moving figures before nodding to the blonde next to you. Your little chat about life and his advice made you like the guy a bit more- he obviously had nothing but good intentions and succeeded in making you feel more comfortable. You then stood up on your feet, taking in a heavy dose of air before working your magic. Swiftly, you materialized your scythe from the air, grasping it with your right hand as you gave the weapon a few spins with a smile.

“Woah! That’s so badass!” Prompto shot upwards, staring at your weapon of choice in awe. He then smirked, summoning his own weapon, a firearm, in one quick motion after yours.

“Quite intriguing, indeed.” Ignis muttered to no one in particular, closely studying your weapon. It was nothing special appearance wise; a sleek, jet-black exterior with minor accents of gray with apparent wear of it being used. The scythe stood up to around seven feet tall, overpowering your shorter figure by a longshot (or everyone’s height, for that matter). “One doesn’t see a scythe-wielder often as it is said they’re to be quite difficult to handle.”

“Well, I had the best teacher. He was a scythe-wielder when he was a hunter, so he just passed his teachings onto me.” You explained, and with one swift swipe, you stored your weapon back into its crystallized form.

“Hey, as long as you can keep your ground out on the battlefield, I feel better about taking you with us.” Gladiolus admitted, crossing his arms as he gave a rough smile. You only huffed, pulling out your umbrella and walking out into the harsh downpour.

“Let’s just get back to the Leville so I can pack up my things.”

_______________________________________

It was only after Ignis had treated everyone to a well-deserved home cooked meal, each of you seated together upon the chairs and beds in their hotel room, casually chatting about whatever was on your mind with the occasional bursts of laughter, that you realized everything was about to change. For the good or for the worse- you had no idea- but you were about to enter an entirely new world outside the walls of Lestallum, never knowing when you would return (or if you’d be alive to do so). The harsh reality, though, was going to be you getting your ass dragged across the region because of your mysterious pendant.  
If you could remove it, you would- it was literally impossible to do so. The connection you had thoroughly built with it was too powerful to simply ignore or throw away; it’s beauty and magic became a part of you. It’s energy coursed through your veins, in a way, and who knows! Although you were about to leave the life you loved so much behind, you were gaining a new purpose- a new reason- to take the first step into changing it. Maybe it was destiny that lead you to begin travelling alongside the Prince of Insomnia and his entourage of friends. No matter how many times you thought about it, you couldn’t come to hate the four for being curious, albeit a bit forceful to get their way, but they meant well.

You look towards the exit of the boys’ hotel room, collecting yourself together as you turn the knob to leave. Your room was placed right across the hallway, a measly five feet of distance between you and your new life. A pang of grief shot through your heart- you were going to miss all of the people you’ve grown up with. Seeing the smiles of tourists visiting your hometown, running around the area to earn money, warping and playing with the children or dancing with the entertainers.

“Leaving already?” Noctis’ voice interrupted, but his eyes were still glued to his cellular device, playing King’s Knight with Prompto.

“She has a hard day tomorrow, cut her some slack. We kinda are at fault, ya know.” Prompto responded, tapping away on his phone before throwing both fists into the air. “Dude! I win! Da da da da da da, da da da!” He warbled, bragging about his victory.

“Not what I meant, Prompto.” Noctis said, albeit dejectedly after his loss, and got up to his feet, spinning around to face you. “You should probably get some sleep anyways- I know I should.”

You nodded, giving him a tired smile as you waved to the bunch, ignoring the sorrow gradually growing within your chest. “Nine o’clock sharp, right?”

“Yes. Sleep well, (Y/N).” Ignis replied with a curt nod, fixing his glasses as he leaves the area for the restroom.

Gladiolus surprisingly made his way towards your side, peering down at you with what looked like a mix of hesitation and despondency. He carefully placed a hand on your shoulder, letting out a dejected huff of air.  
“Sorry for earlier, shorty. Didn’t mean to threaten you like that at the Leville. Becomes a habit when you babysit the prince almost your whole life.” He apologized, plastering a hopeful grin on his face.

When he had grabbed your arm so suddenly before, releasing an aura that hinted at hostility- you weren’t sure what to think or what to say. You told yourself that it was all for the prince- for Noctis- that it was his job to do what was safe and right for the future king of Insomnia. But no matter how many times you attempted to forget about it, you were kind of hurt at that.  
But with Niflheim, the marriage with the Oracle on hold, and the murder of what you just now realized was Noctis’ father, you couldn’t blame the guy.

You provided him the smile he was looking for, bringing a hand up to his cheek. Giving it a couple of soft paps, your smile shifted into a prankster’s smirk.  
“Don’t worry about it Gladdy boy, all is forgiven,” you explained with a coo. “I know you mean well, but do try to keep your animal instincts on hold.” Sticking out your tongue in a playful manner, you then skedaddled on out of there before any further action was taken.

As quickly as you could, your figured stumbled inside your own room, shutting the door behind you with a click of the lock. After saying your goodnights and see-you-later’s, you had packed two duffel bags full of all of your necessities. A few outfits, undergarments, womanly-items, medical supplies, books- you name it. They became stretched and bulky, as if each bag could explode by any moment, but you shrugged it off. The boys packed lightly with the Regalia (as it didn’t have the largest trunk for storage), but they had to realize that a female party member would naturally have more items (especially surrounded by hygiene).  
On another note- travelling with four boys. Youthful, attractive, powerful boys. Boys that had muscles and varying talents; photography, cooking, survival skills, fishing… When you looked at yourself, you first thought, “What’s my talent?”, but then you remembered you could play an instrument and smiled. But again; boys.  
You remember Ignis mentioning something about having to camp out some nights at a safe haven if there were no caravans or lodgings nearby. Daemons spawned and skittered about during the night, and it would only be smart to sleep it off then to travel with such dangerous conditions. All four boys shared between two large tents, which meant you’d have to sleep outside or pray that Ignis had an extra to offer up. Exploring the region with four guys that were strangers up until two days ago was going to have it’s ups and downs. Not only would situations be awkward, but everybody will be making adjustments to the newest member of the team.

When you finished packing, a wave of exhaustion inflicted itself upon your body, the urge to crash onto the pillows coming sooner than wanted. The moment you’d close your eyes would be the moment to committing to a new way of life. It would mean that when you awaken the very next morning, it’s goodbye.  
But maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. All of the friends you ever made had been wanting you to leave such a small town behind for years- you’d guessed that this would be what they had wanted all along. Thinking about them reminded you; sending emails and texts to everyone you’ve met to let them know that you’re finally out. You were free from your roots and ready to begin anew.

_______________________________________

It turns out that the outside world was much more intriguing, both magical yet dangerous at the same time. Collecting the runestones to gain the favor of one of the Six, Ramuh, was a terrifying experience- one you weren’t ready for.

The first two runestones were a piece of cake, simply hiding behind simple locations out in the wild (which took no trouble at all, despite the heavy downpour of rain). The third, however, was located deep inside of a dungeon, a cave, guarded by imperial soldiers. The four males had charged headfirst into battle, leaving you behind to tend the group’s chocobos from a safe distance. However, just feasting your eyes on the sight of battle- swords clashing, bullets soaring through the air, sputters of blood decorating the prince and his friends- fear was all there was.  
Their movements were so fluid, so smooth- they were definitely trained warriors tasked with protecting Noctis. You, on the other hand, felt incredibly vulnerable, incapable of assisting the five as you stood paralyzed at the sight. How were you supposed to match up with that? The most you’ve ever fought with were the occasional gang of bullies on the streets, or the local drunk that would harass a young lady- even the training dummies from back then. You weren’t entirely sure you could hurt someone so violently, let alone kill someone despite Niflheim being the enemy.

You knew, though, that when the situation arrived for you to help out, it would be them or you, a matter of life or death on the line.

Eventually, the five of you had explored the depths of the cave, fighting daemons and monsters in the process. The four took on the more difficult, larger daemons, while you manage to whip out your scythe in self-defense, fighting against the smaller foes. You see, killing a daemon was an entirely different situation than killing another human being- daemons were the natural enemy of everyone. Hurting another person only gave you an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. Anyways, your ability to phase behind each little guy made you feel more confident with yourself, swiping at each daemon until they dispelled into nothing. Your first target was an imp, to your dismay, but small progress is better than no progress at all! Even Prompto gave you a congratulations, giving you a double high five in the process (which indefinitely boosted your morale). One event lead to another, discovering the last runestone before hightailing it out of the cave.  
The moment everyone had made it out of the cave, you skedaddled to your little pack of chocobo’s in the near distance, smothering them with much-needed love and affection. Just then, though, when everyone was beginning to relax themselves, a Niflheim juggernaut made its way overhead. Simultaneously, Noctis’ cell phone began to rang. The prince answered, switching it to speaker, and a southern-sounding woman began to speak.

“Y’all’s Regalia is being held inside of an Imperial base, I’m afraid,” she began simply, “but lucky for you folks, I managed to get the coordinates all figured out!”  
Everyone let out a huff of air in annoyance; getting the car back wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought it would be.

“Thanks for the info. We’ll just have to get it back by force.” Noctis responded, saying their goodbye’s before hanging up. A minute later, this Cindy-girl has messaged everyone the coordinates for the Regalia.

“Ah, that’s Cindy for you! What a girl…” Prompto cooed, his face matching that of a lovesick puppy. You raised a brow at that.

“Who’s Cindy?” You questioned to no one specifically.

“She’s a mechanic back in Hammerhead. Saved our asses when we pushed the Regalia to her limit when we first left the Crown City.” Gladiolus answered before pointing a finger at the blonde boy of the group. “This one here has the dumbest crush on her.”

Prompto huffed, crossing his arms. “Um, how’s that a bad thing?! I could totally see it now! After all of this is over, I’ll visit her back in Hammerhead…” The sharpshooter soon drifted off back into his daydreams. On the other hand, you only giggled at their silly actions, appreciating easy going moments like that.

“But hearing the Regalia being in Niflheim’s clutches- an imperial base, at that- retrieving our vehicle will be no easy task.” Ignis brought a hand to his chin, engaging into some deep thinking.

“You’re right, specs, but there’s no other way to go at it but to break in.” Noctis perked in, placing a hand on his hip.

“Going inside of an enemy stronghold is literally suicide! You guys are the main enemy of Niflheim. Those bases are huge, as well; carrying hundreds of people, probably thousands.. That’s just way too risky.” You blurted out in response.  
“She’s right. We’ll have to think about this tactfully, Noct, if we are to make it out as unscathed as possible. With (Y/N) with us- wait a moment…” Specs agreed with a curt nod before peering his gaze in your direction.   
Suddenly, the chef snapped his fingers. “That’s it!” He announced. “The enemy has no idea who you are, (Y/N),” Ignis continued, “and that means they wouldn’t suspect you inside of their territory.”

“Iggy, you’re not seriously considering-” Gladiolus began to retaliate before being interrupted by the blonde next to him.

“Dude, that’s crazy talk!” He yelped in surprise. “You’re basically asking her to die for the Regalia- a car!”

“If you would let me finish, I would like to explain myself, Prompto.” Ignis objected. “We can have Noct warp-strike an imperial and take their uniform. (Y/N) could easily blend in the base with the suit, concealing herself. All she would have to do is make her way towards the Regalia’s location without earning too much suspicion.” The spectacled man explained his idea in more detail.

“I wouldn’t put her life on the line if I knew it wouldn’t work.”

Silence then collapsed unto the group, leaving your mental state a mess. Ignis was asking for the impossible. Your throat suddenly felt dry, your hands growing clammy with sweat, and your eyes were forever glued to the ground.

“Um…” You began cautiously, fiddling with your fingers in anticipation. “I- I’m not super against it, but, um- well…”  
“I’m not exactly a veteran fighter, you know.”

“Hopefully, as it would be a mission pertaining to stealth, you won't have to be.” Ignis responded simply.

“But dude- we just got (Y/N). It’s only been a couple days since she'd joined the pack.” Prompto commented, unsure of the whole suggestion.

“In the end, we have to drive out with the Regalia. There’s gonna be a fight no matter what we do. It’s just easier to go about it in the end, rather than to rush in without thinking.” Gladiolus concluded, as against it as he was.

“But really, it’s up to Noct and (Y/N).” Ignis proposed, everyone’s attention now to you and the prince.

A heavy sigh escaped through the prince’s lips, the male obviously in deep thought, considering the plan at hand. All you had to do was locate the vehicle without raising too much suspicion, signal to the guys that you had found it, and group up to fight- maybe even overtake the imperial base itself in the process. After that, it’s get in the car and skedaddle on out of there to safety.  
On the other hand, you were too new. Sending you out on something so risky and dangerous could mean your life- was Noctis willing to risk that? Were you willing to risk yourself for the royal automobile to be retrieved? You had just left your hometown of 20-something years and had no clue about the real world until they dragged you into their quest for Altissia, all because of your pendant. You just wouldn’t let go of that stupid, dumb pendant and it could get you killed.  
Noctis turned himself towards you, his ocean-blue orbs peering through what could have been your soul. You gulped in response, paralyzed, until he spoke up.

“You know, I may be a prince, but that doesn’t mean you have to listen to me. I’m not going to order you around.” He made an attempt to reassure you as to say that you had a choice- that nobody would judge you for declining. You nodded silently.

“Kind of figured; you don’t seem like someone who would order me like that. You’re too soft.” You chuckled half-heartedly, earning an embarrassed response from the prince himself.  
In the end, you straightened yourself out, locking eyes with Noctis. Swallowing every ounce of fear in your system, you gave him (as well as the others) a smile, your (E/C) orbs glistening with a sense of pride. You could do this. You had time to prepare. You weren’t going to let these people down.

…

You were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo things are going to be destructive next chapter.  
> I decided to change the cannon a little bit to make things not only more interesting, but so the story-line isn't so similar to a lot of other fanfictions that I've personally read in the past. I want the reader to be more involved than to normally follow along FFXV's originally plot. Love you guys! <3  
> Lemme spice up that plot for y'all!


End file.
